Gebruiker:IJsdroom Vogeltje
hallo , ik heet in mijn echte leven Anne, op de warrior cats wiki heet ik Avondpoot (later Avondwolk) Ik ben dol op warrior cats en ik vind het ook leuk om de engelse boeken te lezen. Ik leerde het kennen door het in winkels te zien en ik hou dus van katten. Ik heb vier broers, waarvan er twee op de hogeschool zitten (Jan en Paul) en de andere twee (Alex en Bruno) zitten in het middelbaar. Alex vind het leuk om mij te pesten, Bruno is net een brulaap omdat Alex hem ook pest en dan begint hij dus te brullen, Jan luistert lelijke muziek en heeft de sais (dat zijn messen die gemaakt zijn om tegen samurai zwaarden te vechten, zoek het anders eens op) en Paul is expert in wurgen (vooral bij mij) maar dan sla ik hem in zijn gezicht. Mijn ouders heten Natalie en Bart. Mijn moeder heeft oorsuizen (tinitus eigenlijk) en mijn vader is Zen-zen-zen en geloofd er blijkbaar in dat die zenmeesters kunnen zweven, en hij tekent pijlen waardoor hij rijk word. Bewijs: hij gaf random 50 euro tijdens het eten. zie hier mijn fanfictions. Ooit had ik een kat, een zwarte kitten van drie maanden. Hij heette Nero. Na een weekje bij mij geleefd te hebben stierf hij aan zijn niesziekte die hij in het asiel had opgelopen. Ik vind het erg dat hij op zo een jonge leeftijd al moest sterven zonder eerst buiten te zijn geweest of het hele huis te verkennen. Hij is slechts èèn middagje gezond geweest waarbij hij kon spelen en zich uitleven na zijn saaie dagen in het asiel... Mijn beste vriendin zit ook op deze wiki. thumb|Avondpoots' fanfictions/ De BoekenMIJN FAVORIETE ARTIESTEN VAN WARRIORS: 1: River Spirit/ Riverspirit456.(ze kan mega goed tekenen!!) 2: Silverwolfnyght.(haar amv's zijn mooi) 3: EucalyptusSplash. (die kan zo goed tekenen!) 4: Mijzelf. (ik kan mooi met de hand tekenen!) xD MIJN FAVORIETE KATTEN: Poezen:thumb|ik sterf hier echt van!!!! 1: Vederstaart.(kijk naar de amv's, daarom vind ik haar tof) 2: Loofpoel en Hulstpoot.(Ze zijn gewoon te gek!) 3: Blauwster.(lees Bluestar's prophecy) 4: Zilverstroom.(RIP) 5: Zandstorm.(Ze is zo mooi!!!) Katers: 1: Grijsstreep.(Hij is ZO grappig!) 2: Stropels en Vuur'hart'. (Vuur'hart' is leuk en grappig en Stropels is cool) 3: Stormvacht.(Hij is leuk!) 4: Kromster.(lees Crookedstar's promise) 5: Eikenhart.(hij is toppie!) GEHATE KATTEN: Katers: 1: Havikwind.(I HATE YOU FOREVER!!!!) 2: Tijgerster.(Stommerd!) 3: Brokkelster.(dikzak!) 4: Zwartster.(opschepper!) 5: Kraaiveder en Briespoot.(PLAYBOYS!!!) Poezen: 1: Sasha.(Leuke partner!)D:< 2: Motvleugel.(BITCH!!) 3: Nachtwolk.(JE BENT DE DERDE PARTNER VAN EEN PLAYBOY!!!) 4: Prinses.(je bent de domste poesiepoes ooit!) 5: Millie.(HOE DURF JE MET GRIJSSTREEP OM TE GAAN!!!) LIEVELINGSBOEKEN(REEKS) TOP ZEVEN: 1: Warrior cats, van Erin Hunter (reeks)(daarom is er een wiki!) 2: Harry Potter, van J.K. Rowling (reeks)(Het zorgt dat je stress weggaat!) 3: Heksen van fantasia, van Thea Stilton (reeks)(ik las het vroeger en het was leuk!) 4: Cirkels, van Hans Mijnders (enkel boek)(dit is een cool boek) 5: Sterrenkind, van Patrick Lagrou (enkel boek)(Dit is ENG!!!) 6: De waterduivel van Brugge, van Patrick Lagrou (enkel boek)(Dit is nog ENGER!!!) 7: De geesten van Mchaggis, van Patrick Lagrou (enkel boek)(Dit is het ENGST!!!!!) BOEKEN VAN WARRIOR CATS DIE IK HEB: Nederlands: - alle boeken van reeks 1 in zachte kaft. (al drie tot vijf keer uitgelezen.) - alle boeken van reeks 2, Middernacht in zacht kaft, de rest in harde. (al twee keer uitgelezen.) - boek 1 en 2 van de derde reeks in harde kaft.( al twee keer uitgelezen.) Engels: - The rise of Scourge (ongeveer zeven keer uitgelezen.) - The lost warrior, warriors refuge, warriors return (drie tot vier keer uitgelezen.) - The ultimate guide (sommige stukken gelezen.) - battles of the clans (sommige stukken gelezen.) - secrets of the clans (de intressantste stukken uitgelezen.) - Crookedstar's promise (gestopt in het midden, ik zal hem wel eens uitlezen.) - Bluestar's prophecy, net gekregen voor kerst (nog niet begonnen.) - Tallstar's revenge, net gekregen voor kerst (nog niet begonnen.) - The untold stories, voor kerst (net begonnen.) - Tales from the clans, voor kerst (nog niet begonnen.)